


The faces you make

by Otrera



Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Shoyou and Atsumu enjoy their hotel room amenities, including the mirror conveniently placed next to the bed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina Fever Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	The faces you make

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 prompt - mirror sex

Shoyo had decided to splash out on a grand hotel room for the weekend, as a gift for Atsumu’s birthday. And by grand, meaning slightly bigger than your average hotel room. Atsumu swiped the keycard, pushed the door open with his shoulder as he lugged his bags behind. 

A dim light shrouded the room walls, giving them a cosy look. The bedspread was a cream colour, accented by a few deep blue pillows. Atsumu and Shoyo set their bags by the bed and explored the room more. Hinata went to the bathroom and excitedly exclaimed about the little soaps and shampoos. Smiling to himself (it was just the simple things with Shoyo), Atsumu looked out the window to look upon the shimmering city lights. In the faint glass reflection he noticed a mirror on the other side of the bed. Turning around, he approached the mirror, which extended from ceiling to floor, and grabbed the ledge which jutted out. It was a bit stiff, but the mirror rolled across to reveal a wardrobe. 

“Huh,” commented Atsumu and he closed it. He backed away until his knees hit the edge of the bed and sat down. 

“Atsumu they have complimentary chocolates! Can we take the drinks from the minibar? Oh wow that’s a really large mirror,” said Shoyo, fascinated by every big and little detail in the room. 

Shoyo took a spot next to Atsumu and entwined his hand around the other. They looked at each other in the mirror, feeling very content.

“Y’know I’ve got an idea-“ Shoyo started. 

“I was thinkin’ too-” Atsumu interrupted. They turned their heads and faced each other, then again back to the mirror.

“On the floor Atsumu, please.” Shoyo certainly didn’t waste any time. Atsumu worked on undoing Hinata’s pants, dragging them down with his briefs as he knelt in front of his boyfriend. He took Shoyo’s semi-hard cock with one hand around the shaft and used his tongue to coat the head in spit. As Shoyo’s cock became harder, Atsumu moved his tongue to lubricate down to the base. Once he was satisfied, Atsumu took Shoyo’s hard prick in his mouth. 

Shoyo looked down, enjoying the usual view of his boyfriend taking in his cock before using the mirror to see more of Atsumu’s profile. His eyes were closed, cheeks sunken in as his mouth went up and down the shaft faster. Shoyo’s legs tensed with the sensation, Atsumu enjoying the taut muscles as his hands explored the back of the redhead’s thighs. 

Atsumu slowed down for a moment and slid his mouth off, admiring his boyfriend’s glistening length. Shoyo took this chance to entwine his fingers in Atsumu’s blond hair and start thrusting into his mouth. Atsumu kept stealing glances into the mirror where he could, to watch his face getting fucked, saliva dribbling everywhere, but it became harder as Shoyo became greedier and sped his movements up. 

“I’m going to cum on your face Tsumu.” Atsumu tapped once behind Shoyo’s leg in response. Shoyo took his cock out, glistening with saliva and stroked rapidly. Thick streams of cum erupted, coating Atsumu’s lips and cheeks as he climaxed. “That look suits you,” said Shoyo as he gestured to Atsumu to look in the mirror. His cock twitched as he saw Shoyo’s cum dripping from his face. Atsumu was almost disgusted how lustful he looked, but the fact Shoyo made him look like this was erotic in itself. 

Once done admiring Shoyo’s work, Atsumu stood up to find a towel from the bathroom.

“There’s a look that suits you too Shoyo,” said Atsumu as he walked back, dragging Hinata by the hem of his shirt to the bed. Both kissed sloppily as they took off the remnants of clothes off each other. 

Atsumu gently pushed Shoyo onto all fours, so he faced directly towards the mirror. He put his hand at Shoyo’s mouth and traced his lips. Shoyo felt simultaneously embarrassed and turned on with the lustful expression he made in the mirror as he took Atsumu’s fingers in his mouth. Taking his wet fingers out, Atsumu inserted his index finger to start with in Hinata’s hole. Shoyo tensed as Atsumu added another finger. 

“One moment,” said Atsumu, as he took his hand away and open the his luggage for a bottle of lube. He put some on his two fingers and used them to circle around Hinata’s hole before sliding in again. 

Atsumu scissored his fingers slowly and Shoyo started to relax, acclimatising to the sensation. A smirk appeared on the blond’s face and he hooked his fingers downwards, stroking against the walls. Shoyo’s mouth dropped open and a loud moan escaped and Atsumu knew he found what he was searching for.

“Mm that’s the look I want baby,” whispered Atsumu into the writhing redhead’s ear. He continued with his ministrations, watching Shoyo’s face closely in the mirror. Atsumu was immensely pleased with the reactions he was coaxing out of the redhead. 

“Tsumu if you k-keep going I’m gon-gonna cum,” Shoyo gasped out in between moans. Hearing this, Atsumu sped up his motions and found the best expression yet from his boyfriend, as he climaxed on his fingers and a small amount of cum dribbled out his dick. 

Atsumu slid his fingers out, coated his cock in lube and positioned the tip right at Shoyo’s entrance. Before moving, Atsumu found Shoyo’s face in the mirror. He wanted to savour every expression. Atsumu sunk in slowly and Hinata bit his lip as each inch entered, still recovering from his orgasm. Atsumu took a few more languid strokes, enjoying the heat and tightness and Shoyo’s blushing face. It never got old. 

Atsumu picked up pace. It was hard for Shoyo to concentrate on his reflection, which he was becoming morbidly fascinated with, as Atsumu slammed deep into his asshole. He then felt a grip on his jaw and Atsumu held his face to look straight in the mirror.

“Ya look like such a fuckin’ slut, Shoyo,” said Atsumu, somehow his accent becoming more pronounced. “Don’t ya think?” Shoyo couldn’t even make any sensible words, he just moaned in response. Atsumu lowered his hand to Shoyo’s neck, cutting across his Adam’s apple for a few seconds before placing both hands tight on his hips.

Shoyo found a moment to look at Atsumu’s reflection, who had slowed down a bit. He was deep in concentration fucking his boyfriend’s tight asshole, lips parted and panting. The redhead knew Atsumu wasn’t going to last much longer when he looked like that. He put his weight on his left arm and took his prick in his right hand, which was surprisingly hard again. Atsumu locked eyes with Shoyo’s in the mirror. 

Atsumu’s fingers dug deep into Shoyo’s hips and slammed his cock in relentlessly. Shoyo picked up his pace, jerking his cock as best he could with his body being jolting forward. 

“Shoyo, I’m gonna-“ Atsumu cut off mid-sentence as his body convulsed with his orgasm. Shoyo came soon after, sticky white fluid coating the quilt beneath. The setter grunted as he slowly took his cock out, kissing Shoyo’s back as he did. 

Hinata rolled onto his back, absolutely spent after three orgasms. 

“Shoyo ya didn’t pick this room out on purpose did you?” asked Atsumu. 

“I had no idea,” smiled Shoyo, acting oblivious. 

“Psh ya the worst liar.” Atsumu retorted. 

“Happy Birthday Tsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit rushed and maybe not my fave but enjoy!


End file.
